Interview de Dumbledore
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Interview de Dumbledore et de différent personnage de HP, bon je change pas le titre.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 5 premiers Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
*****  
  
Interview de Dumbledore  
  
Journaliste : Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore : Bonjour.  
  
Journaliste : Vous allez nous dire quelle sont les critères pour être retenue comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Dumbledore : Et bien en premier lieu il faut être capable de différencier les simples farces des élèves des attaques réelles de créatures. Ensuite, il faut connaître un grand nombre de bonbon sorcier et moldu.  
  
Journaliste : A quoi ça sert de connaître toutes ses sortes de bonbon ?  
  
Dumbledore : ça sert à pouvoir entré dans mon bureau quand on ne connaît pas le mot de passe, car j'utilise toujours des noms de bonbon comme mot de passe pour mon bureau.  
  
Journaliste : Et vous dites ça comme ça, vous n'avez pas peur que des élèves lisent le journal et qu'ainsi ils sachent comment entrer dans votre bureau ?  
  
Dumbledore : Mais la plupart des élèves le savent déjà, en tout cas tous ceux qui sont déjà venu une fois dans mon bureau sont au courant.  
  
Journaliste : Ah bon !  
  
Dumbledore : Troisièmement il faut savoir jouer à la marelle car je joue une partie tous les samedis matin avec le professeur de Dcfm, s'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas donné ce poste à Severus Rogue car il refuse de joué à la marelle avec moi, pourtant il y joue tous les Dimanches matin avec les élèves de ça maison. Quatrièmement, il ne doit pas avoir peur de prononcer Voldemort, mais j'avoue que je suis assez flexible sur ce quatrième point.  
  
Journaliste : Voua ! Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à trouver un professeur pour ce poste.  
  
Dumbledore : Et enfin cinquièmement il faut qu'il aime le thé, car voyez vous j'adore le thé, mais je n'aime pas le boire seul, c'est pas comme les bonbons que j'ai horreur de partagé, alors le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vient cinq fois par jours boire le thé avec moi et aussi deux fois dans la nuit.  
  
Journaliste : Et vous trouvez des personnes qui acceptent tout ça, je suppose que le poste est mieux payez que les autres ?  
  
Dumbledore : Non, le seul poste qui est plus payer que les autre est celui de professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Journaliste : Et pourquoi ?  
  
Dumbledore : Euh, c'est que voyez vous c'est dangereux, Minerva doit souvent se transformé en animagus alors vous voyez c'est plus risqué, elle pourrait faire une erreur et resté un chat.  
  
Journaliste : Oui, je vois, vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison comme par exemple le fait que se soit votre maîtresse ?  
  
Dumbledore : Mais vous n'avez pas honte comment osez vous salir la réputation de cette très respectable dame, je suis navré mais les accusations que vous venez de faire m'oblige à vous interdire de diffuser cette interview et aussi à effacer votre mémoire. Oubliettes ! Monsieur le journaliste veuillez quitter mon bureau, je n'aime pas que l'on s'invite chez moi.  
  
Fin  
  
***** Des commentaires, aller soyez gentille, juste pour me dire si c'est bien. 


	2. Interview de Rogue

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 5 premiers Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
*****  
  
réponse au review  
  
babe : Merci pour ton commentaire désolé pour les fautes mais je suis nul de chez nul pire que Neville en potion, alors imagine.  
  
Eternamm : Comme tu peux le constaté j'ai suivi ton idée et j'ai fait une autre interview exclusive, et je pense continué, le prochain personnage a nous dévoilé ses petits secrets sera sûrement notre très cher infirmière, j'ai nommé Pompom Pomfresh, alors à bientôt.  
  
*****  
  
Interview de Severus Rogue  
  
Journaliste : Bonjour professeur Rogue.  
  
Rogue : Bonjour !  
  
Journaliste : Je crois savoir que vous convoité depuis quelques années le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?  
  
Rogue : En effet.  
  
Journaliste : Savez-vous pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous refuse se poste ?  
  
Rogue : Non et je me demande pourquoi il s'obstine à embaucher des nullités comme Lupin, alors que j'ai toutes les qualités requise pour ce poste.  
  
Journaliste : Ne pensez-vous pas que si il ne vous donne pas le poste de défense c'est par ce qu'il n'y a personne d'aussi compétent que vous pour enseigner les potions.  
  
Rogue : Tiens, je n'avais jamais pensé à sa de cette manière, je pensais qu'il ne me le donnait pas à cause de mon passé de mangemort.  
  
Journaliste : Quoi ! Vous avez été mangemort et vous avez été engagé comme professeur.  
  
Rogue : Zut ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant, euh vous pourriez éviter de publier ce que je viens de vous dire.  
  
Journaliste : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas publier le fait que vous ayez été mangemort ?  
  
Rogue : Voyez-vous comme vous le savez Voldemort est de retour et je suis espion pour le conte de Dumbledore, alors si vous publié sa ma couverture sera à l'eau.  
  
Journaliste : Je suis navré mais vous auriez du vous taire, car voyez-vous, je me dois d'informer la population.  
  
Rogue : Dans ce cas vous ne me laisser pas le choix. Buvez cette potion.  
  
Journaliste : Et pourquoi devrai-je boire cette potion ?  
  
Rogue : Si vous ne la buvez pas je devrais vous la faire boire de force et je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser l'impero, alors buvez.  
  
Journaliste : C'est bon je bois, mais j'irais me plaindre de vos méthodes auprès du directeur.  
  
Rogue : Vous ne le ferez pas pour la bonne raison que vous ne vous en souviendrez pas.  
  
Le journaliste boit la potion.  
  
Journaliste : Euh qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
  
Rogue : Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faite dans mon bureau.  
  
Journaliste : euh je crois que je venais pour un article sur vous !  
  
Rogue : Et bien je ne veux pas que vous écriviez quoi que ce soit sur moi alors disparaissez.  
  
Fin  
  
*****  
  
Des commentaires, aller soyez gentille, juste pour me dire si c'est bien. 


	3. Interview de Pomfresh

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 5 premiers Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
*****  
  
Interview de Pomfresh  
  
Journaliste : Bonjour Infirmière Pomfresh  
  
Pomfresh : Bonjour  
  
Journaliste : Pourquoi vos potions on telle un goût si abominable ?  
  
Pomfresh : Le seul a trouvé que les potions que je lui donne ont mauvais goût est Monsieur Potter, mais se sont aussi les seul que je ne fais pas puisqu'elles me sont fournit par Severus Rogue.  
  
Journaliste : Et vous ne pensez pas que monsieur Rogue fait exprès que les potions destinées à monsieur Potter soit mauvaise ?  
  
Pomfresh : Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?  
  
Journaliste : Allons toute la communauté magique sait que le professeur Rogue n'apprécie pas monsieur Potter.  
  
Pomfresh : Je ne suis pas sur que ce que vous dites soit vrai.  
  
Journaliste : Quels sont les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes aussi intransigeante avec vos patients et que vous les garder au lit plusieurs jours alors qu'ils vous disent qu'ils vont bien ?  
  
Pomfresh : Et bien voyez-vous, en général il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans l'infirmerie à par après un match des Serpentard, alors j'ai tendance a gardé mes patients plus longtemps que nécessaire, comme ça, j'ai un peu de compagnie, et quand j'ai la chance d'accueillir monsieur Potter, j'ai même droit à la visite de monsieur le directeur.  
  
Journaliste : Vous voulez dire par la que vous vous ennuyé ?  
  
Pomfresh : Eh bien oui.  
  
Journaliste : Vous devriez donner des cours de premiers secours magiques aux élèves, comme ça vous seriez occupé.  
  
Pomfresh : Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, comme ça j'aurai non seulement plus de travail mais aussi de la compagnie, il faudra que je le propose au directeur.  
  
Journaliste : Euh ! Vous semblé apprécier le professeur Rogue, est ce juste de l'amitié ou seriez vous amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Pomfresh : Vous avez de drôle d'idée, vous savez j'étais déjà en poste alors que Severus Rogue commençait sa scolarité, nous avons juste des relations amicales et nous sommes tous les deux intéressés par les potions.  
  
Journaliste : Vous devez bien être la seule personne que je connaisse qui est des relations amicales avec le professeur Rogue, pour ma part j'avais une frousse bleue à chaque fois que j'avais un cours de potion.  
  
Pomfresh : Oui, je me rappelle que vous veniez chercher une potion calmante après tous vos cours de potion, d'ailleurs ça me fait rire par ce que Severus fessait de même, vous le mettiez dans un état proche de la crise de nerf.  
  
Journaliste : Euh ! Je crois que sera tout, merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions et au revoir.  
  
Pomfresh : Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, bonne fin de journée.  
  
Fin  
  
*****  
  
Des commentaires, aller soyez gentille, juste pour me dire si c'est bien. Et si vous désirez poser une question à un personnage dont je n'ai pas encore fait l'interview n'hésité pas. 


End file.
